


The Dancing Prince

by BehindTheRobinsMask



Series: JayDick Flashfic Prompts [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Dancing, Dark, Fairy Tale Elements, Fantasy, First Meetings, M/M, Magic, Romance, body switching, jaydick-flashfic:body switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 13:45:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18522754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BehindTheRobinsMask/pseuds/BehindTheRobinsMask
Summary: Luck has never been in Jason's favor until one day, escaping a ball to announce his inclusion into the royal family, he meets Richard Grayson, a man who can change his life forever.





	The Dancing Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Song recommendation -
> 
> Part i - Swan Lake (music box ver)  
> Part ii - The 12 dancing princess (movie theme)  
> Part iii - River Flows In You by Yurima  
> Part iv - Memory (Ib OST)  
> Part v - Old Puppet (Ib OST)

 

**i.**

Gotham was a cruel city. Stealing life from those who struggled to make enough to survive, she passed it onto the rich who already had everything their vapid hearts could desire. From the most beautiful dresses to the rarest of jewels, they had it all and the poor sods who dared to dream were thrown into the confines of crime alley where the smoke-laden air was laced with the stench of decay coming from putrid food or the bodies of those consumed by starvation, laid to rest in the darkness with no one to claim them as their own.

Jason wondered why, even after all these years, he continued to suffer in the confines of a city that never loved him. All his life, Gotham had only ever taken from him. First, it was his father who everyone assumed had run away until his body floated down the black river and then it was his mother, a victim of foreign drugs sold in exchange for food. And even though he had made plans to move on to Star City, a place with better living conditions than Gotham could ever offer, every day he found himself returning to his broken home, too afraid to start again.

Gotham was cruel but she was all he had ever known.

There was a time when the city was doing better, where the poor had food to fill their bellies and the worn down homes were being rebuilt. King Bruce had been the leader Gotham needed, a man with a clear heart who loved the citizens as much as he loved his family. But that time was long gone and the Wayne family had disappeared, overthrown by a man whose greed that destroyed any hope people had for a better life. Slade Wilson could never be the king Bruce Wayne was.

But he could be the man who ended Jason’s life.

As storm clouds assembled over the city, unlike every other day, the stores were closed down, wares removed from the streets and the carts from which Jason stole his food were long gone. With no way to get anything to eat, he had just started to head home to avoid the rain when his eyes fell on a carriage that didn’t belong in a place like Crime Alley. Sleek black and spotless, the royal seal painted onto the door, this was the king’s ride. Two paper bags were kept near one of the wheels and only a man fool enough would dare to check, maybe steal what was inside.

It seemed that today, Jason would be that fool.

Even if the bags did not contain food, whatever was inside could be sold and if luck was in his favor, he would find something precious, something that would finally help him leave this hellhole of a city. Moving cautiously, Jason approached the chariot, making sure there were no guards around and carefully peeked into one of the bags to find it filled with dragon fruit, something so rare for Gotham but something that could not only sate his hunger but also bring him some extra cash.

Heart hammering in his chest, Jason had just reached out for one of the red fruits when someone appeared beside him, footsteps so soft that he hadn’t heard a thing. Breath caught in his throat, mind racing with excuses that would help him out of this situation, Jason looked up and found the king, Slade Wilson, staring down at him, one eye covered with a patch. There was no anger in his gaze but there wasn’t any forgiveness either and whatever plans Jason had to settle in Star City were all thwarted.

The king was not a kind man and those who crossed him barely got away. If he was not sentenced to death, there was no doubt that Jason would spend the rest of his life in prison. His only option was to try and run away but before he gathered the courage to make his limbs move, the king settled a hand on his arm, smiling gently.

“Let’s get you fed, my boy,” he said, kindness reflecting in his eye.

Maybe, just maybe, Jason still had a chance.

 

**ii.**

 

Crazy things happened in Gotham all the time. From devil worshipping mages, chaotic men dressed in green and jesters gone wrong, the city had seen it all. But for Jason, the craziest thing was when the king Slade brought him home, gave him a warm meal and a comfortable bed to sleep in. Through the heart-warming hospitality, he waited for the other shoe to drop, for his punishment to come but nothing happened.

Instead, the king asked him if he had a family and when Jason answered he had no one, he was promptly adopted. At age seventeen, the last thing Jason expected was to be taken in by a new family.

But here he was, standing in the castle ballroom in front of a horde of guests, dressed in the finest clothes he had ever seen, doing his best not to fidget as the king announced his inclusion into the royal family. Before he was a street rat from Crime Alley but now he was Prince Jason Todd-Wilson, a possible heir to the throne.

As people raised their glasses and cheered for Jason, it took everything he had not to spontaneously combust, his nerves soothed when Princess Rose, the king’s daughter from his second wife, gave him a hug. “Welcome home, brother,” she whispered in a low voice and Jason couldn’t help but smile at her.

But his moment with his new sister was short lived as people came to greet him. Soon, Jason was forced to talk and dance with different nobles, the basics of which he had recently learned from Prince Joseph. He tried not to make a fool of himself as young ladies eyed him with interest, a jarring experience because in the past they would be unable to hide their disgust.

“Nervous?” Prince Grant asked, sliding in next to Jason and holding out a glass of wine for him.

“Extremely,” Jason admitted, watching people mingle with one another.

 “How about I do you a favor, _little brother_ ,” Grant whispered into his ear. “And distract the guests for a while so you can have a breather?”

Jason stood a little taller now. “I would certainly appreciate that.”

“Go one then.” Grant smirked, keeping his eyes on the crowd.

With a thankful nod, Jason watched as his new brother moved towards the nobles and took the opportunity to disappear into the garden before anyone noticed him.

Breathing in fresh and clean air, Jason sighed in relief as he walked down the well- kept garden, taking in the colors of all the flowers that were now blooming. A sight like this was so rare in Crime Alley and Jason really did appreciate the new changes in his life.

As someone who had only ever seen bad, Jason couldn’t believe his luck as the king ushered him into the carriage, taking an orphan clad in worn out and dirty clothes all the way to the palace. Even though good things ensued after that, he knew there had to be a catch but the king never asked for a payment for his hospitality. And when Jason was adopted, the king’s children accepted him with open arms, giving him the love and care he hadn’t gotten since his mother passed away.

Happy in his new life, Jason was ready to do whatever it took to stay with his new family, to make them proud.  Smiling to himself, he decided to keep wandering until Wintergreen came to fetch him. There wasn’t much that escaped the old butler’s sight and he would soon notice that the young prince was missing.

Nearing the gazebo made of marble and decorated with gold, Jason was about to change directions when he noticed a figure standing a few feet away from him. Dressed in a navy blue backless gown, laced with black, slim waist and broad shoulders, the figure entered the gazebo and as if caught in a spell, Jason couldn’t help but follow.

There, inside he found the most beautiful person he had seen in whole life. With ocean blue eyes, plump lips and high cheekbones, the man dressed in blue raised an eyebrow as Jason gaped at him like a fish out of water. “It isn’t polite to stare,” the man said, his voice melodic.

“Um… I… just… You’re extremely beautiful!” Jason blurted out in a panic, immediately cursing himself for not keeping calm.

But instead of being offended, the man started laughing, eyes crinkling and once again, Jason found himself staring. How could anyone look so breathtaking?

“My name is Richard but everyone calls me Dick. And you, I presume, are the new Prince?” the man who called himself Dick asked, holding out his hand.

“I am Jason,” he introduced himself, remembering some of the pointers that Grant had given him as he pressed a kiss against the back of Dick’s outstretched hand, soft against his calloused touch.

“Running away from your own debutante ball?” Dick asked as Jason settled down across him.

Smiling sheepishly, Jason nodded. “I don’t care for being the center of attention.”

“It can be a bit daunting at first but as time passes by, you’ll get used to it,” Dick assured.

“Seems like you have some experience.”

“There was a time when I adored balls. Despite the chattering nobles looking for mistakes in everything, there was something about dancing. Whether it was with a partner I knew or a complete stranger, there is nothing more freeing than losing yourself to music.” Dick said nostalgic, sighing happily.

“I would be too afraid to trip over my own feet.” Jason shook his head, remembering how scared he felt when he danced in front of everyone for the first time.

“Practice makes perfect.” Dick smiled and then got to his feet, holding out his hand towards Jason. “I’ll show you.”

Jason stared at the hand held out for him, heart hammering in his chest at the idea of dancing with someone like Dick and even though a part of him felt excited, another part was apprehensive. “There is no music,” he pointed out but Dick just winked.

“Then we’ll make our own.”

Unable to say no, Jason found himself standing in front of Dick, one hand on his partner’s waist. With no music to guide their steps, the two moved along with the blowing wind, their steps almost synchronized and whatever fear Jason felt, it slowly disappeared. All he could see were Dick’s blue eyes and a part of him wanted to lean down to feel those full lips, see if they were really as soft as they seemed.

But Jason resisted the urge, knowing that it would be ungentlemanly to kiss someone without their consent.

Dancing, they spent what seemed like hours together, talking and laughing about anything that came to mind. While Jason had only just begun to open up to his new family, with Dick, he felt at home. He felt like he could be himself and the other would never judge him.

Unfortunately, every good thing came to an end and soon Jason could hear Wintergreen’s voice calling out for him.

“You should go,” Dick whispered, eyes staring into the darkness that fell around the garden.

“You could come with me,” Jason offered, hoping that Dick would say yes because he was not ready to say goodbye just yet.

But Dick shook his head, looking back at Jason with sad eyes. “I cannot,” he said stepping away, his hand falling to his side.

“Will I see you again?” Jason asked and Dick smiled once again, light returning to his features.

“You’ll find me here tomorrow,” he assured, pushing Jason to the entrance of the gazebo. “Now go before you wind up in trouble.”

With one last look at Dick, taking in his every detail, Jason waved goodbye and bounded towards the ballroom, grinning against the cold wind, his mind already counting the seconds until they could meet again.

 

**iii.**

 

The next night, after dinner, Jason snuck out into the garden, knowing that most of his family would be fast asleep so no would notice that he was missing. While the day itself had been long as he had to learn the basics of politics and the history of the kingdom, Jason didn’t mind. The thought of seeing Dick again kept him energized.

Moving swiftly, he finally reached the gazebo but something was strange.

Unlike yesterday, the gazebo was drowning in darkness, shadows weaving around the marble pillars. Jason was sure that his mind was playing tricks on him, that there was nothing to fear but he still couldn’t will his legs to move. Clenching his fists and burying the feeling that something was wrong, he remembered Dick’s smile and finally stepped inside.

There, as if part of the darkness sat Dick, his face turned towards the moon and fingers laced together. Tonight, he had switched his navy blue gown for a blood red, sleeveless one, a black choker around his neck. His hair was longer, curling around his face and once again, Jason was left breathless as he stepped closer.

“Jason, you came.” Dick smiled, finally noticing him.

Going down on one knee, Jason took Dick’s hand in his, kissing his knuckles gently. “You look exquisite,” he complimented, making the other man blush.

“You really say the sweetest things,” Dick said, tugging on Jason’s hand to pull him to his feet. “Dance with me?”

“Of course.”

Tonight, the dance was different than before, their movements more intimate as Dick kept his eyes on Jason and Jason alone. “What do you want from life?” he suddenly asked.

Arm circling around Dick’s slender waist, his partner’s back pressed against his chest, Jason hummed. “I haven’t really thought about that,” he answered, resisting the urge to bury his face in the crook of Dick’s neck.

“There must be one thing that you must want.” Dick twirled until he was facing his partner again.

_You._

The answer came automatically, Jason’s cheek turning red but he kept his thoughts to himself. He had known Dick for a few hours and he didn’t want to chase the other man away by being too forward.

“I want to be happy,” he said, settling on another answer and Dick smiled, satisfied. “Is that too silly?”

“No.” Dick shook his head. “It’s perfect.

And then, just like the night before, the two of them danced, learning each other’s movements, their actions somehow speaking a million words. Jason wanted time to stop moving, for them to stay this way but alas, the little world they had created shattered as the clock struck midnight, bells ringing in the distance.

“You should go and get some rest,” Dick said as he stopped dancing but Jason shook his head.

“I can stay longer,” he said but Dick just smiled.

“Go and sleep, Jason. I will see you here tomorrow,” He assured.

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

That night, lying in bed, Jason closed his eyes with a smile, hoping to dream of Dick.

Instead, in his dreams he saw King Slade trapped within a glass box, anger marring his features as he pounded against the walls, screaming at Jason to run away.

 

  **iv.**

 

Days turned to night, nights turned to day and Jason found himself more and more drawn to the man he had met in the gazebo. There was just something so different about Dick, something so enchanting about the way he spoke, the way he smiled. The more time he spent with the man, the more Jason wanted to know.

Till now, Jason knew that Dick was older than him by four years and he grew up in a circus. His parents were acrobats and Dick was next in line to carry on the Grayson name when war broke out. Cruel and merciless, the war took the lives of so many people, including Dick’s parents and he was left to wander the world alone until he was taken in by a kind man. Strangely, the older never talked much about his adoptive father or his life with him. Even though Jason was curious, he never forced Dick to talk about things that could be painful.

Apart from that, Jason knew that Dick loved to fly more than he loved to dance, reaching the sky a daydream of his. He also appreciated art and adored Jason’s voice, listening intently whenever the younger read him passages from his favorite books.

“Dance with me?” Dick would ask every night and without missing a beat, Jason would agree, unable to deny the older.

For hours, they would move together, dancing to the sound of their heartbeats, drowning in each other’s eyes. Jason knew that he was in love. It was undeniable and he hoped that Dick felt the same about him too.

“What would you say if I told you I wanted you to meet my family?” Jason asked, his head lying in Dick’s lap.

Unlike most nights, tonight Dick was dressed in a suit: White shirt, blue coat, and black slacks. Free about the way he dressed, Dick didn't seem to care about anyone's judgment, wearing what he pleased and that was simply another thing that Jason admired about the older.

Eyes widened at the question, Dick's brows pinched together in confusion. “Where is this coming from?”

Heart pounding in his chest, Jason sat up and took Dick’s hand in his own, staring the older in the eyes. “I know we haven’t known each other for too long and maybe I am a fool for feeling the way I do but Richard Grayson, you have stolen my heart. I am so madly in love with you and I would want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life in your arms.”

Sadness crept into Dick’s eyes, a single tear streaking down his cheek as he squeezed Jason’s hand. “You love me?” he asked, voice shaking.

“More than anything in the world,” Jason answered.

Dick gently shook his head, more tears rolling down his cheek as he clung to Jason. “I’m sorry,” he whispered. “I am so very sorry.”

Panicking, Jason pulled his beloved close, rubbing his back gently. “You have nothing to apologize for Dickie,” he said, heart aching. “If you do not love me, I would never hate you for it.”

“No, no. Oh Jason, no.” Dick looked up. “I love you too. I love you so very much.”

“Then why do you cry?” Jason asked and Dick smiled, ruefully.

“Because I am using you.”

Disbelief coursed through Jason, lips parting to question the man before him but soon, Dick was leaning forward, kissing him gently. As if under a spell, Jason’s eyes fluttered shut, his mind numbing and he lost himself to the older’s touch. Their bodies pressed together until there was no space left between them, fingers intertwining.

Jason felt weightless as if he was flying among the clouds, as if Dick’s touch was what he needed to be set free.

 _“You fool!”_ He heard someone growl but before he could open his eyes, Dick cupped Jason’s face, keeping the younger’s focus on him.

“I love you, Jason,” Dick whispered between kisses. “I love you so much. I hope you can forgive me.”

There was so much Jason wanted to say, so many questions he wanted to ask but devoid of strength, his body slumped forward. Darkness swirled around his body, lulling him to sleep and through bleary eyes, Jason saw the figures of his family standing inside the gazebo, watching him with sadness.

Then everything went dark.

 

 **v.**  

 

“Dick.”

Sighing, Dick looked away from the window that gave him a direct view of the gazebo and turned towards Prince Grant. Lips pulled into a frown and eyes full of worry, Grant sat down next to him, taking Dick’s hand in his own. “Is he still not speaking to you?” he asked.

“What do you think, Tim?” Dick huffed, pulling his hand away.

“You know we never wanted you to get hurt,” Tim whispered, Grant’s face turning apologetic.

It was always strange for Dick to see his brother this way. For someone who barely ever looked his age, one body swap had turned Tim into the oldest brother. Their lives truly had become so strange.

Years ago, Dick had lived happily in the confines of the royal palace with his family, his brothers. They loved each other unconditionally and everything was more or less perfect. But then one day, Slade Wilson, an infamous mercenary appeared at the court, a barbaric man who had his eyes set on Dick.

What he had planned for Dick, no one ever really knew. But in his quest to get the Prince, the mercenary killed the Wayne family. Their spirits forced to wander the halls of the castle, they were doomed until a young witch came to their aid. With Zatanna’s help, Dick was able to fool Slade but once the ruse was up, it had cost the young prince his life. But that was alright.

It had taken time but now his family was amongst the living once again. Tim as Prince Grant, Damian as Prince Joseph, Cassandra as Princess Rose and Dick? He was now Jason Todd. 

“It shouldn’t have been him, Tim,” Dick said, glancing out the window to find Jason standing in the gazebo, his spirit shimmering as he looked up until their eyes met. “He didn’t deserve this.”

“He was the perfect fit, Dick. Without a family or friends, no one would suspect anything if his behavior were to change. No one would miss him.” Tim sighed, leaning back, eyes shifting to Dick. “But you’re right, he doesn’t deserve this.”

“What do you mean?” Dick asked, eyebrows raised.

“Well, there’s a young prince in Star City, Roy Harper and from what I heard, he’ll be visiting Gotham for a while.”

Dick shook his head. “Jason would never.”

“For you, Dick, he would do anything,” Tim smirked.

Glancing back at the man he loved so dearly, the one trapped within the confines of the gazebo, Dick smiled. “I’ll talk to him.”

Maybe they could have a future together after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Initially, I wanted to do something funny but then I changed my mind. I have a serious love for fairy tale retellings and while this isn't a retelling as such, it does have elements from different stories which I think are kind of obvious. As for the ending, it's pretty open so I leave it up to you guys to decide whether Dick and Jay end up together are not.  
> Let me know what you think!
> 
>  
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/behindtherobinsmask)


End file.
